chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Felicity Bishop
Felicity Leanna Bishop is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the fourth child and third daughter of Lisa and Harry Bishop. She will possess the abilities of Gold Mimicry, Vine Production and Hypnotic Music. Appearance Felicity will be very similar to her father in colouring. She will have inherited Harry's blonde hair and blue eyes. However, both her hair and eyes will be slightly darker than his. Her hair will be curly while she is a child, but later on she will straighten it religiously to prevent this curling. She will wear it long and loose throughout most of her life. On some occasions her hair will even be waist length. She will be very fashion conscious and will take great care in choosing outfits and following trends, though her tastes will remain more casual than formal. Abilities Felicity's first ability will be Gold Manipulation. The ability will allow her to transform her body into gold. However, she won't be able to turn other people into gold. She will still remain flexible in her golden form, and could transform back into her original form when she wants to. In this form she will also prove to be stronger and more durable, though not to the extent of metal mimicry. When she first manifests, she will only be able to mimic gold using her entire body, but she will later learn to transform parts of herself while keeping the rest of her normal and human. Her second ability will be Vine Production. Felicity will be capable of producing vines, which will be emitted from her body usually but could grow in her vicinity too when augmented. The vines won't harm her at all, and they will retreat without leaving any mark when the ability is not in use. Their movements could be finely controlled. Therefore, the ability could be used to move objects using the vines, to trap or capture a person and to attack using the vines' thorns. However, she won't be able to create or control any other form of plants. She also couldn't produce vines on the bodies of others. Her third ability will be Hypnotic Music. Felicity will be capable of hypnotising others by singing or playing musical instruments. Normally, she will prefer to do this using her own compositions, but she could also use the works of others though the effect would then be slightly weaker. She won't be able to hypnotise people using music performed by others. When she uses her ability, all listeners will enter a form of trance where they will hear her whispering suggestions into their minds. They will not have any recollection of the hypnosis when it is finished, but will loyally follow any ideas she has implanted. She could also allow others to hypnotise people while she places them in the trace, if she knew that they were going to attempt it. The individuals have to hear her music to be hypnotised. Therefore, she couldn't use the ability on a deaf person, and someone could protect himself or herself from the effect by wearing earplugs. Family & Relationships *Mother - Lisa Bishop *Father - Harry Bishop *Older brother - Aaron Bishop *Older sisters - Tamara and Phoebe Bishop History & Future Etymology Felicity is a Latin name meaning "happy, lucky, fortunate". Her middle name, Leanna, is an English name which combines the names Lee and Anna, thus meaning "clearing, meadow" and "grace, favour". It may also be an alternate form of Liana, a Latin name with no known meaning. Her surname Bishop is an English name meaning "overseer", and also the name of a Christian religious office. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters